User talk:Dashiva/April-06
Variable prices Is it alright with you if we list variable prices on the discussion pages? This information is pertinent to game play; much more so than the NPC price. (NPC price seems worthless IMHO. Who's going to sell a King Gobball Wool to a NPC for 400k?)— three : One of the main points of the wiki is to be an objective source of correct information. Pricing is highly subjective and changes from day to day and week to week, and in my opinion it doesn't belong on the wiki at all. If you disagree, at least centralize it all on one page, like Pricing or similar, so we can attach the necessary warnings and disclaimers. - Dashiva 06:56, 8 February 2006 (UTC) Main Page Please read the discussion on main page, I posted 2 suggestions there. Also, Im sorry to keep asking, but how can i get un-banned from acdragonx... TS wont talk to me. : I have nothing to do with that, there's no point in asking me. - Dashiva 07:45, 22 February 2006 (UTC) wtf? Why are you removing the direct links to the backpack category? The Backpack page just says "See Category:Backpack". Any text explaining the origin or use of backpacks could easily be added to the category page. Why link through the Backpack page when it's clearly a useless vestige? : btw, just in case it wasn't clear what I was doing... I wasn't creating a new category. The Category:Backpack syntax is a method for linking to the category from inside the article, without just adding a category tag (which is all Category:Backpack would do). :: I know the syntax, I use it on most of the mechanics pages. :) Now, we have many links that lead to stubs or empty pages, because even though the page isn't written, we know it's going to be there. Backpack is a page about backpacks. Category:Backpack is a list of pages in the backpack category. Even though the only current content on Backpack is a link to Category:Backpack, it doesn't mean that's all it will ever be. It just means I was creating a lot of categories and associated pages that day, and didn't have anything more in the copy/paste content. :: So what I'm getting at is that we shouldn't just remove links to a page because it lacks content right now. A link should point where it wants to go, even if the destination is under construction. Besides, changing the links only makes someone improving the page less likely because they'll never reach it. Does that clarify my intent sufficiently? - Dashiva 01:48, 1 March 2006 (UTC) ::: I realized after I posted that you knew the syntax. What left me puzzled was your comment "We already have category:backpack" when you made the first change. In regards to the Backpack page... my thoughts on the matter still stand. IMHO, any relevant information to backpacks can be added to the Category:Backpack page header. I think the most information we'd ever need about backpacks would be "equips in place of your cloak, usually weighs 5 pods, adds carrying capacity." What extra information about backpacks would merit an additional page?— three :::: One example would be a table comparing weight bonus, other bonuses and requirements of the different backpacks. That way you could find the best backpack available to you without having to check all the pages. - Dashiva 07:35, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Forgetfulness Potion Prices What do you mean record the actual prices? Those ARE the actual prices. Every single level doesn't need to be observed when they clearly follow a simple equation. --EToaster 18:12, 15 March 2006 (EST) : No, those are the prices predicted by the formula. Make sure you understand the difference between predicted results and actual results. Every single level doesn't have to be observed, but a hypothesis with no data to support it is worthless. Furthermore, if you keep records of the observed data, you won't have to repeat the observations every time you reject a hypothesis, and you enable other people to examine your conclusions and their validity. - Dashiva 11:16, 16 March 2006 (UTC) Connecting My Contributions From My IP To My Account If you could, please make it so it reads that the tofu build for osa's was written by me. The IP keeps it anoymous and I would like to add my name to it. : Nothing I can do about that. Contributions made while anonymous remain anonymous. - Dashiva 10:38, 16 March 2006 (UTC) Enutrof/Intelligence You just deleted enutrof/fire, and said it was unrealistic, yet i know a lvl 99 enutrof that is intelligence build. Their name is whoo if you need to contact them to ask. -MrMunchie : He's welcome to write a build page if he thinks it's a practical build. However, there are many cases of people making quirky builds just to be quirky. So until someone actually writes a guide, I feel we should stick to the main paths. - Dashiva 20:05, 16 March 2006 (UTC) KasaKasa Uhh is your sadida really 168+? just checking -MrMunchie : No, that was some anonymous user editing my user page. - Dashiva 23:33, 17 March 2006 (UTC) Clockwork Hey Dashiva, my fault for not letting you know sooner. I took a break from the game a while back, and it basically turned into leaving the game entirely. I haven't logged on in more than a month, and I don't keep up with things, so I'm pretty out of touch from the game. Sorry to leave you hanging like this. If I ever come back to the game, I'll continue helping out with the wiki, but for now, I can't. Either way, you might want to get me replaced as an Admin. ClockworkPunk 07:50, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Odd characters. If there are special characters, like ones with accents or umlauts or anything should we revert to normal english characters? ex. à - MrMunchie : Yes. - Dashiva 11:05, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Market prices I've started a discussion about prices on the Market's discussion page, please contribute. Transparent image background. On my image, ToColonel.png I made it have a transparent area where there is no important image. I do not know how to make the text go in the area where there is transparency, maybe you can't, it just takes up alot of space on the bonta page. I would leave it there, or link to it, because I have been getting alot of confusion on that quest from guild members and friends who read the guide. If you can fix it, or if anyone can that would help, if not maybe link to it? I'm not sure, its a big image. -User:MrMunchie April 02, 2006 18:27 (DUT) : I suspect their problem is the secret passage, not getting to it. Just the coordinates and a short textual description should be plenty to get to the entrance. It is indeed impossible to superposition text on an image without using some rather nasty hacks. - Dashiva 18:53, 1 April 2006 (UTC)